vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Doctor Wondertainment
Summary Doctor Wondertainment is a manufacturer of anomalous / magical children's toys. Wondertainment finds its roots very early in the site's history, all the way back to Super Paper in Series I. Since then, it has evolved to fit some very key concepts: *Wondertainment is a capitalist construct. *Wondertainment makes children's toys. *Wondertainment is childish and playful. *Whether or not the previous bullet point is a façade is up for debate. Dr. Wondertainment may be a company, it may be an individual, it may be an individual that runs a company. Most important, however, is that Dr. Wondertainment is magical, and they make toys. Whether they be toys that aren't exactly safe or toys that are beyond anything a kid could ever imagine (or want), the very basics of Wondertainment is that they make toys. Interpretations range from being warm-hearted and kind to either straight up terrible or more than a little misguided. However their intentions / grasp on the world is perceived, they are inarguably tied to children and child-like behaviors. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown. At least Low 2-C with preparation | 1-B Name: Doctor Wondertainment, SCP-001, Real Name Varies (Reginald Philbert Lionel Archibald Westinghouse Wondertainment III, Isabel Helga Anastasia Parvati Wondertainment, etc.) Origin: SCP Foundation Gender: Varies (Sometimes Male, other times Female, depending on various tales) Age: Unknown Classification: Anomalous Toy Manufacturer, SCP Foundation Person of Interest, Doctor, Reality Warper Powers and Abilities: Genius Intellect, Skilled Programmer, Reality Warping (Said to be a Class I to V Reality Warper), Power Bestowal, Physics Manipulation (Created SCP-591 and 609), Property Manipulation (Created SCP-445 and 1842), Shadow Manipulation (Created SCP-1553), Life Manipulation (Gave sentience to Mr. Chameleon, SCP-949, 1508, 2228, 2795, 2983, 3551, 3581, 4118, 4876 and 4890), Electromagnetic Manipulation (Created SCP-1068), Summoning (Created SCP-1194 and 1938), Age Manipulation (Created SCP-1642), Smoke Manipulation, Light Manipulation and Invisibility (Created SCP-1224), Reactive Evolution (Created SCP-1550), Space-Time Manipulation and Dimensional Manipulation (Created SCP-1696 and 4890), Gravity Manipulation (Created SCP-1916), Environmental Manipulation (Created SCP-2757 and 4745), Voice Manipulation (Created SCP-3147), Fire Manipulation and Flight (Created SCP-3938), Cloth Manipulation (Created SCP-3992), Perception Manipulation (Created SCP-4110), Teleportation (Created SCP-4714), Biological Manipulation (Created Mr. Fish, Mr. Laugh, Mr. Headless, Mr. Moon, Mr. Life and Mr. Soap, giving them their anomalous appearance and properties, and also likely gave Ms. Sweetie her powers. Has also created SCP-111, 1079, 1103, 1373, 1544, 2027), Mind Manipulation (Created Mr. Headless, Mr. Forgetful, Mr. Lost and Mr. Lie), Empathic Manipulation (Created Mr. Laugh, SCP-2514 and 4468), Shapeshifting (Created the new Mr. Shapey), Information Manipulation (Created Mr. Stripes), Death Manipulation (Created Mr. Life), Teleportation (Created Mr. Money), Rust Manipulation (Created Mr. Scary), Clairvoyance (Created Mr. Hot), can create cognitohazards (Created SCP-4225) | Most previous abilities, Cosmic Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Existence Attack Potency: Unknown (Is a Reality Warper with a Class varying from Class I, all the way to Class V. Stated to be able to break every fundamental principle in the cosmos. Claimed to be Ion, Mekhane and the Scarlet King all at once. However, this is all implied to be a lie). At least Universe level+ with preparation (Created SCP-591, 1696 and 4890. SCP-591 is capable of CK and ZK Scenarios, SCP-1696 can create and destroy a pocket universe, and SCP-4890 can create a dimension of infinite space); some of his/her creations bypass conventional durability | Hyperverse level (Mortally wounded the Scarlet King. Galaxies are described as being both born and dying under her footsteps) Speed: Unknown (Some of his/her created vehicles are able to travel through time or dilate it until it nearly becomes frozen) | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Unknown | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Unknown | Hyperversal (Mortally wounded the Scarlet King with a single strike) Durability: Unknown | Hyperverse level Stamina: Unknown | Unknown Range: Low Multiversal (Has created technology that can generate pocket universes and dimensions) | Hyperversal (Can travel through Ways and describes that as merely being a field trip) Standard Equipment: None Notable (Never directly uses his/her SCPs) Intelligence: Supergenius. Doctor Wondertainment is able to create a vast array of anomalous objects with his/her reality warping powers, ranging from papers that take the property of whatever shape it is folded into, miniature EMP rockets, snails that can breathe fire, and sharks that fire lasers. For more powerful anomalous objects, he/she is also able to create a box that simulates entire universes. Seems to know about robotics, given that it created Mr. Brass, Robo-Dude and General Beep, and also about history, due to him/her creating SCP-4890. Leads his/her entire hub that is dedicated to selling anomalous toys for children. However, Wondertainment slightly lacks common sense, being unable to see that some of his/her toys are not always safe for children. Weaknesses: None of the versions of Doctor Wondertainment are exactly of sound mind, and their technology is not meant for direct combat. Otherwise none notable. Key: Canon | Extended Canon Created SCP Items/Beings |-|Standard Items= *'SCP-445: ' Dr. Wondertainment’s Super Paper *'SCP-609: ' Dr. Wondertainment’s Ontological 6-Ball *'SCP-1068:' ATOM BUSTER *'SCP-1079:' Dr. Wondertainment’s Bubblebath Bonbons *'SCP-1103:' Dr. Wondertainment’s Young Surgeon's Transplant Kit *'SCP-1194:' Dr. Wondertainment’s Wonder Pony *'SCP-1224:' Dr. Wondertainment’s Super Science Li’l Chemist Kit *'SCP-1553:' Dr. Wondertainment’s Shadow Paint Play-Set *'SCP-1642:' Dr. Wondertainment’s Insta-Teen Tablets *'SCP-1696:' Dr. Wondertainment’s Little Big-Banger *'SCP-1842:' Dr. Wondertainment’s Magic Microwave Set *'SCP-1916:' Dr. Wondertainment’s Zero-Gee-Whiz Moon Rocks *'SCP-1938:' Dr. Wondertainment’s Amaze-O-Dive Tank *'SCP-1997:' Dr. Wondertainment’s Infinite Fun Book *'SCP-2027:' Dr. Wondertainment’s Ultralicious Chicken Noodle Soup *'SCP-2228:' SCP Foundation Containment Site Playset *'SCP-2445:' Wondertainment Logistics *'SCP-2514: ' Dr. Wondertainment’s Make-The-Tears-Go-Away Pony *'SCP-2923: ' Dr. Wondertainment’s Protein POWER-UP Bars *'SCP-3147:' Dr. Wondertainment’s Tantalising Tongue Twisters *'SCP-3301:' THE FOUNDATION *'SCP-3938:' Dr. Wondertainment’s Take-You-Anywhere Machine *'SCP-4110:' Dr. Wondertainment’s Wonder Costumes *'SCP-4468:' Make-A-Wish Telehuggers *'SCP-4714:' My Unicorn Friend *'SCP-4745:' Christmas Carl |-|Sentient Beings= *'SCP-111: ' Dragon Snails *'SCP-846:' Robo-Dude *'SCP-949:' Wondertainment Land *'SCP-958:' General-Beep *'SCP-1373:' Laser Shark Fetuses *'SCP-1508:' Mikey The Chore Buddy *'SCP-1544:' Dr. Wondertainment’s Slinktastic Dancerific Rainbow Friend *'SCP-1550:' Dr. Wondertainment’s Custom Pets *'SCP-2795:' Quickie Quasar *'SCP-2983:' Judy’s Choco-Wonder Explosion Marshmallow Bites *'SCP-3551:' Dr. Wondertainment’s Inflatable Invasion *'SCP-3585:' Dr. Wondertainment’s Murder Mystery Mates *'SCP-3871:' Dr. Wondertainment’s Allegorical Anomaly-Annihilating Assault Automaton *'SCP-4118:' Dr. Wondertainment’s Tube O’ Dinos *'SCP-4225:' Sammy the Superfluous Serpent *'SCP-4876:' Dr. Wondertainment’s Pixel Buddies *'SCP-4890:' Dr. Wondertainment’s Guide to History |-|Little Misters= *'SCP-527:' Mr. Fish *'SCP-629:' Mr. Brass *'SCP-644:' Mr. Hot *'SCP-905:' Mr. Chameleon *'SCP-909:' Mr. Forgetful *'SCP-913:' Mr. Hungry *'SCP-917:' Mr. Moon *'SCP-920:' Mr. Lost *'SCP-1007:' Mr. Life and Mr. Death *'SCP-1799:' Mr. Laugh *'SCP-1908:' Mr. Soap *'SCP-2148:' Mr. Stripes *'SCP-2284:' Mr. Lie *'SCP-2287:' Mr. Headless *'SCP-2396:' Ms. Sweetie *'SCP-2428:' Mr. Mad *'SCP-2855:' Mr. Money *'SCP-2933:' Mr. Scary *'SCP-3537:' Mr. Shapey Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:SCP Foundation Category:Neutral Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Toy Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Life Users Category:Doctors Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Unknown Tier Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:SCP Foundation Category:Neutral Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters